rpgruneterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Runes
RUNES One of Runeterra’s greatest forces are the Global Runes that can change nations and have the abilities that are currently outside the inhibiters of Runeterra reach of understanding. The Runes have almost always been the cause for a global catastrophe that many times nearly ended the world. In RUNETERRA these Global Runes have a very important role for the story. According to the lore of League of Legends, but also present a new layer of powers for the player in your games. The Global Runes do not have concepts such as good and evil, they aren’t intelligence but force that can be used for any purpose. Although contact with the Global Runes is not the target of this chapter, here we will speak of a characteristic caused by them. When initiating a life of adventure, or at a very important moment like defending your life, defending loved ones or facing a dangerous threat, the Runic Pulse is manifested innately even though the person has no connection with these Runes or is even aware of their existence. This means that the power of the Global Runes affects all living beings of Runeterra, either by the air they breathe, by the nutrients they receive in their food or just by being in the sunlight. The reverberation of the Runic Pulses sweeps across the planet and affects all living creatures, even creatures without any intelligence or artificial creatures. As these evolve through battles and adventures, the runic energy in them also intensifies and creates ever more powerful effects. Divided into four categories, the powers of the runes are: Runic Pulse: It is the runic awakening, an innate energy that acts in a passive way, without the adventurer's control and adds effects to the actions that can grow to become something more. Runic Spark: Small manifestations of runic powers that can be directed and used on a voluntary basis. Runic Flow: Runic Flows represent access to an even more restricted level of power than Runic Spark. Runic Blast: Runic Blast are surges of Runic power overflowing with adventurers, they are legendary powers that can drastically change the course of a battle. In addition to the Runic powers, each of them receives two enhancements followed by mastery. When achieving required level, you must choose the desired Rune Power or Enhancement. Mastery levels consolidate the power of Rune and present more improvements to them. The use of Runes is limited as they are described, enhancements can either expand their use or their power, increasing their damage, duration, range, or other features applicable to the rune in runes. You can only use one Rune at a time, unless the rune declares otherwise. In addition to the enhancements, each rune receives automatic enhancement when you receive the mastery of that rune. Each rune has its description as to how many times a day it can be used with most requiring a long rest to be restored. There are powerful artefacts that can potentiate the use of Runes, others that can awaken new paths and powers, but all the knowledge that exists about this subject is very rare and, in many places, the mere mention is enough to put your life at risk at worst or become the centre of complete ridicule at best. Although most Runic powers are considered magic, they are independent of their users' arcane abilities, and no exhaustive training is required to gain new powers. They flow through beings as said beings improve themselves. Usually the Runic Powers cannot be used when their wearers are unconscious or stunned, unless the power declares otherwise.